Ben Weston
Benjamin "Ben" Weston (previously Rogers) also known as The Necktie Killer is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, currently portrayed by Robert Scott Wilson. As "The Necktie Killer" his main enemies are Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux. 'Casting' Created by head writers Gary Tomlin and Christopher Whitesell, the character was introduced by co-executive producers Lisa de Cazotte and Greg Meng in February 2014 as the estranged brother Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Stause). Actor Justin Gaston originated the role and was quickly replaced by Wilson in April 2014. Ben's arrival upsets Jordan's new life in Salem. The character's most significant storylines include his romance with Abigail Deveraux (Kate Mansi), trying to live down his secret past threatened by the arrival of his abusive father Clyde Weston (James Read), his feud with Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn). Ben is mostly known for being a serial killer known as the "Necktie Killer" and claiming three victims, most notably gay legacy character Will Horton (Guy Wilson). While killing off the character of Will proved to be quite controversial, Robert Scott Wilson received critical acclaim for his portrayal of Ben's descent into an obsessive and crazed psycho killer. One blog christened the character with the nickname "Batty Ben". 'Storylines' Ben appears in Salem in February 2014 and gets a job as a waiter at Club TBD. It is revealed that he shares a past the mysterious Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Stause) but she warns him to keep his distance. After Jordan's boyfriend Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) catches them together, Jordan is forced to be admit that Ben is her brother. Meanwhile, Ben is immediately smitten with the beautiful Abigail Deveraux (Kate Mansi). Ben comes to Abby's defence when she gets into a heated confrontation with her cousin Nick Fallon (Blake Berris). Jordan later tries to persuade Ben to leave town with her when she fears someone has found out about their past but he talks her down. Ben comforts Abigail when Nick is murdered in front of them and they later share a kiss. Ben is later questioned as a suspect in Nick's murder do to their prior confrontation. Ben later accompanies Abigail to EJ DiMera and Sami Brady's wedding only for EJ to get arrested shortly after. A presumably distraught Sami later confides in Ben that Abigail had an affair wit EJ. Ben assures Abigail that her past does not change how he feels about her. Ben rushes to Jordan's side when their father Clyde Weston (James Read) tracks them down in Salem demanding that they repay the cash they stole from him. Jordan empties out her life's savings to pay Clyde to leave town, but he suddenly turns over a new leaf and returns the money. Ben continues seeing Abigail despite her reservations due to her past with EJ. Ben struggles to make ends meet and Clyde offers to help him, and he reluctantly accepts money from him. Meanwhile, Ben clashes with Abigail's ex-boyfriend, Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn) who calls her out on her affair with his brother and tries to sabotage Ben's attempt at getting a new apartment. After Chad provokes Ben by referencing how his sexual escapades with both Abby and Jordan, Ben snaps and beats Chad nearly to death, leading to him getting arrested. Clyde offers to pay for Ben's legal defense but Abigail convinces Chad to drop the assault charges. However, Ben legal troubles don't end there as the FBI comes looking for him and Ben is forced to come clean to Abigail about his prior involvement in a Florida gambling ring. Ben explained that while he never participated in the gambling, he directed participants to the games in exchange for a payment. Fortunately, for Ben, when one of the witnesses is killed, the charges are dropped and Ben resumes his romance with Abigail. Skeptical of Chad's motives when he helps Abigail get her job back, Ben asks Abigail to move in with him and she agrees to think about it. Fearing she is hiding something, Ben plants a tracking device on her phone. Ben is happy when Abigail suddenly agrees to move in with him. One night, Ben follows Abigail to the DiMera mansion where he learns they have slept together. However, Ben is content with the fact that Abigail has chosen him decides not to confront her. Ben is presented with his late mother's engagement ring from Clyde and he proposes to Abigail who is hesitant to accept. Abigail later happily accepts his marriage proposal and Ben is ecstatic to learn she is pregnant. They start wedding plans and Clyde even buys them a house as a wedding gift. The Necktie Killer Storyline After Chad becomes the prime suspect in the murders of Serena Mason (Melissa Archer) and Paige Larson (True O'Brien), Ben warns Abigail away from him for her own safety. Realising she can't keep her distance, Ben convinces Abigail to leave town to protect their future. The killer later tries and fails to kill Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) when Chad interrupts the attack. Ben later decides to stay in town when he learns the cops are looking for Chad who has gone on the run. Ben is later shown dumping evidence that proves he is behind the murders. He later ask Abigail's cousin Will Horton (Guy Wilson) to be the best man at their wedding and Will happily agrees. Meanwhile, Ben is furious when Abigail's brother JJ (Casey Moss) gets Clyde arrested for drug trafficking and they nearly get into a brawl at the police station. Later, Ben kills Will who has realised Ben is responsible for the attacks and frames Chad for the murder once again. Chad who initially believes Clyde is behind the killings realizes it is Ben and comes out of hiding to confront him. They fight, Ben overpowers Chad and beats him into a coma. Ben then claims that Chad broke into his apartment and attacked him because he is obsessed with Abigail. To keep Abigail from Chad, Ben takes her to a secluded cabin where she goes into early labor. A midwife by the name of Wendy (Denice Duff) arrives and successfully helps Abigail give birth to her son, but Ben kills the midwife and buries her in the woods, making her Ben's fourth murder victim but the first one not to be killed via strangulation. Chad arrives soon after to save Abigail, ties them both to the bed and sets it on fire before taking the baby, who Ben names Colin to a motel. He returns to town to get baby supplies, but is caught by JJ and Lani and they take him back to Salem. Eventually, Abigail and Chad are rescued and Chad and eventually Abigail confirm that Ben is the necktie killer. Even though Ben is faking being incoherent and suffering from a mental breakdown, he is able to tell Abigail that he left the baby at a motel. He is then put on 24 hour suicide watch and taken to a jail cell. The baby is later renamed, Thomas Jack Deveraux. When Thomas gets sick it's revealed that Ben can't be his father because the blood types aren't compatible, so Chad has to be his father. The Necktie Killer Returns Storyline In March 2016, Chad learns that Ben has escaped from the mental hospital he was being kept at. At her wedding to Chad, Abby saw Ben and let out a blood curdling scream. On March 27, Abby saw and communicated with Ben at the DiMera mansion. Ben even picked up Thomas, and Abby told Ben Thomas was Chad's son, and not his. Ben started to leave with Thomas and stopped at the window. Abby yelled at Chad and J.J. to stop Ben from leaving, but there was no one there, and Thomas was safe in his stroller. Abby continued to see hallucinations of Ben until the real one showed up. In mid April. Abby seduced Ben by lying about Chad abusing her, and then stabbed him in the shoulder, causing him to pass off from blood loss. Abby tied him to the bed, and woke Ben up just so she could taunt him. Abby struck a match, and Ben told her that even if she killed him, he will always be with her. Without hesitation, Abby lit Ben on fire. Chad shows up, and got the fire put out. Ben tried to make his escape but Chad knocked him out and gave him a busted lip. The ambulance and JJ and Lani along with the rest of Salem PD arrived and arrested him mercilessly, even though he was in a state of shock. He tried to tell the police what Abigail did to him, but JJ told the men that he's a psycho and that it doesn't matter what he says. He was taken to the hospital where he was treated for third and second degree burns. JJ later visited him in his hospital room where he declared that the burns he was suffering from was no where near as much suffering as he deserved. He vowed to an asleep Ben that he would make sure that he would suffer forever for his crimes. On April 19, JJ revealed that instead of being sent back to the mental institution from which he escaped from, Ben was condemned by the District Attorney Justin Kiriakis to be sane enough to be sent to a Maximum Security Prison. Aftermath Weston Storylines In September 2016, months after Ben was imprisoned in a Maximum Security Prison, Ben's Drug Lord father, Clyde escaped prison with the help of his allies Orpheus and Xander. He made his way to Salem where he had every intention of kidnapping Thomas Deveraux, who in his deluded mind believed should be Ben's son, and reunite him with his "deranged serial killer of a son" believing it will redeem him for the abuse that he had done to Ben as a child. However, his plans had been foiled by the DiMeras, and he was arrested once more and was promised by the new District Attorney Aiden Jennings, who had him put in jail the first time, that he would not only be back in a Maximum Security Prison but would also be held in solitary confinement for along time. Clyde only shrugged Aiden's promise and told him not to be too confident that his plan will work. Current State Today, Ben is in a Maximum Security Prison most likely serving 35 years to life sentence with no possibility of parole, getting exactly what he deserves and ending his reign of terror in Salem. 'Casting And Creation' In the summer of 2013 Soap Opera Digest reported that the soap had put out two separate casting calls, one of which was for the role of Ben. In February 2014, it was reported that actor and country singer Justin Gaston, known for his appearance on the television series, Nashville Star had been cast in the contract role of Ben. Gaston filmed his first scenes in October 2013 and was slated to make his first appearance on February 26, 2014. During the week of April 7, 2014, rumors circulated that Gaston had been replaced by actor Robert Scott Wilson, with neither actor nor the show commented on the speculation. On April 14, 2014, Soap Opera Digest confirmed the rumor and reported that Gaston was indeed replaced by Wilson, known for being the first male model on The Price Is Right and his portrayal of Peter Cortlandt in the short-lived online reboot of the ABC soap, All My Children. Wilson commented on the news that he would soon depart from the game show, and thanked fans. The following day, Wilson confirmed his final appearance on The Price is Right as April 15, and assured fans that he was not leaving on bad terms but did not comment on his new gig at Days of Our Lives. Wilson made his debut on May 22, 2014, in scenes opposite Kate Mansi as Abigail and Days veteran Kristian Alfonso as Hope Brady. At the time, Wilson was testing for another project on Fox. When the project fell through, Wilson returned to Boston to visit his family for Christmas which is when he learned he got the job. "It came at a time when I didn't expect," Wilson told Soap Opera Digest. Ironically, Wilson had just purchased a brand new Mercedes Benz the week before booking the gig. "Fortune favors the bold" he said of his luck. He started filming on January 8, 2014, and had filmed twelve episodes by the end of February. Wilson accredited his landing the role to his time on All My Children and one of his former costars, Jill Larson who played his mother, Opal. Wilson also found common ground with former AMC alum, Chrishell Stause who played Ben's sister, Jordan Ridgeway and said Stause and Kate Mansi helped him make the transition. After landing the gig, Wilson learned he would also be working opposite Kristian Alfonso, another Boston native. 'Characterization' The original casting call described Ben as being in his early to mid 20s, a “gorgeous, Caucasian, country boy.” He is supposed to be Midwestern or Southern. The casting notice also described Ben as “utterly charming” due to his “honest sincere approach to life and love.” The producers looked for actors with a musical background. According to Soap Central, musical talent was not a requirement for those auditioning for the role. Ben was also said to have a "slight southern accent." He's kind of a loner. He's traveled and can read people very well." However, Ben can be a bit unpredictable, and according to Wilson, "he's a loose cannon." Ben has a lot of rage because he comes from a "messed-up home." Wilson described Ben as a "good guy" who isn't afraid to "put somebody in line if he has to." Unlike his former role as Pete, "With Ben, I'm playing more of a hungry person." Wilson further described Ben as "very street-smart" and the typical "nice guy." However, he can be a protective of his loved ones. In an interview with On-Air On-Soaps, Wilson explained that Ben has a "temper" that can get him into trouble. Ben has a "protective nature" because of his past. 'Background and Relationships' Wilson later admitted that he didn't know much about the character when he assumed the role of Ben. "producers really only gave me what I needed to know to make it real and understandable to me." Wilson revealed that the producers gave him a lot "creative control" when it came to his character's backstory. Wilson revealed that he and Ben share a similar background because he too comes "from humble beginnings." Wilson stated, "Ben has pretty much always been broke" and he's never experienced any real "stability in his life." "I had to come up with my own backstory for things to work for me as the story went further" the actor explained. Wilson said of his character that "Ben has lived a crazy life. Ben hopes to make a home for himself by settling in the same town as his sister Jordan Ridgeway (Stause). Though Ben is the younger of the siblings, he has "stepped up" for Jordan and tries to be a father figure for her and protect her as payback for her raising him. However, Ben's plans are threatened by the arrival of his father, Clyde Weston (Read). Ben "very wary of Clyde" because he only has bad memories of him. While Clyde and Ben want the same thing, to build a father-son relationship, Clyde's schemes constantly undermines any progress they make. The character is paired with Abigail Deveraux (Mansi) in a romantic storyline. Wilson explained that Abigail is the first girl to make Ben want to "settle down" and have a stable relationship. "It's all really new to him." Ben's secret past jeopardizes his budding romance with Abigail because "He's not yet ready to tell her... but if everything is good at the end of the tunnel" Ben will come clean. Wilson formed a close bond with his costar Mansi which he said helped with their onscreen chemistry. Ben doesn't hold Abigail's past against her because "Everybody's got baggage" Wilson said. Ben can understand and identity with Abby having a trouble past "because he's far from perfect himself." Abby and Ben's new romance is also threatened by return of her ex-boyfriend Chad DiMera (Flynn). Abigail is forced to choose between staying faithful to Ben and protecting him from a potential prison stint when he gets arrested for assaulting Chad. After an affair with Chad, which Ben witnesses, Abigail ends up pregnant and is unsure of her baby's paternity. Ben is so desperate to make a better life for himself that he willingly overlooks Abigail's cheating. "That's always in the back of Ben's head" Wilson stated. So, Ben is faced with the task of burying those feelings and staying focused on "his ultimate goal of having a family and becoming stable." He continued, "Abigail is the puzzle piece that will make all of that possible." Wilson further stated that this is the first relationship where Ben has "found something to invest in" and he is afraid to lose that so when he learns she is pregnant, Ben holds on tighter. However, "it's eating him alive" Wilson said of Abigail seemingly being drawn to Chad. But, he finds comfort in Abby's reassurances which keep him grounded in the "reality that he knows." Wilson said he'd advise his character to leave Abigail and the town of Salem behind but admitted "Love makes you do wild stuff." 'The Necktie Killer' On August 1, 2015, Entertainment Weekly confirmed that the series would launch a Murder mystery storyline in late August 2015 in preparation of the 50th anniversary. The storyline would feature several Salem citizens including fan favorites as victims. The plot was slated to climax during the week of November 8, 2015, the official anniversary date. The killer claims his first victim on August 27, 2015 when Serena Mason (Melissa Archer) is strangled to death setting up Billy Flynn's Chad DiMera as the prime suspect because of his drunken confrontation with her. On September 8, the killer claims another victim as Paige Larson (True O'Brien) is strangled to death with a red tie in the shower inside her dorm room. Chad once again is set up to look like the prime suspect because he also seen in public harassing Paige about her witnessing his confrontation with Serena. The second murder led to immediate speculation that Wilson's Ben was framing Chad. There was also speculation that Clyde was framing Chad on Ben's behalf. The September 24, 2015 episode , featured the killer's first failed murder attempt when he tries to strangle Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall). At the episodes's end, Ben is revealed to be "The Necktie Killer" when he is shown looking through the evidence in a box under his bed. Wilson described the plot twist as "some of the most fulfilling work of my career." He said of the character change, "It's really night and day" from the Ben viewers had come to know. Wilson relished in portraying the "bad guy." However, Wilson wasn't too enthused about Ben's choice of victims, specifically True O'Brien's Paige. "That one got me the most because True is so young" Wilson explained. Wilson was very grateful because "they really did write for Ben" and that allowed him to take a lot of "chances and risks." He continued, "I played things that I had never done." In an interview with Michael Fairman from On-Air On-Soaps, Wilson revealed that when they had filmed the death scenes for the characters of Serena and Paige, he, like the rest of the cast was not yet aware of the killer's identity. Ben dumps the evidence in the river believing he has covered his tracks. They filmed the scenes in one take and Wilson later revealed that he wanted to re-shoot the scenes because he knew the fans wouldn't miss a beat and would notice that there was air in the bag -- which would keep it from sinking. The reveal episode also featured scenes in which Ben changes his mind about leaving town with Abigail when he learns there is an APB out for Chad because he feels a sense of "closure." On the October 9, 2015, episode Ben claims a third victim when he kills Will Horton (Guy Wilson) who has discovered he is the killer. In late September 2015, Soaps SheKnows reported that Wilson would likely vacate the role of Ben Weston when the story wrapped. However, Wilson nor the network and series producers have yet to officially comment on Wilson's status with the series. Wilson last aired on December 8, 2015, but with new pictures posted by Wilson, he may return for a future stint. In January 2016, Wilson's return was confirmed by the show. 'Reception' In response to the original casting call looking for attractive actors, Luke Kerr said, "Finding beautiful actors is all well and good, but please make sure they can act before letting them sign on the dotted line. " On-Air On-Soaps said "Gaston fits the bill perfectly" considering his musical background. In response to the recast, Omar Nobles of TV Source Magazine said, "I am THRILLED with this news." He continued and praised Wilson for his charm and charisma. Nobles stated, "I rank this recast as an instant UPGRADE." Wilson ranked at #10 on Daytime Confidential's list of the "10 Best Soap Newbies of 2013" having recently wrapped short lived stint on All My Children. Wilson's appearance on the list was only days after he had secretly booked the role of Ben. Wilson also ranked at #3 on the soap blog's list of the "10 Daytime Soap Opera Hunks We'd Love to Take Underwear Shopping." Jamey Giddens said, "Is it any wonder CBS Daytime decided to make Robert Scott Wilson the first-ever male model on The Price is Right? Since then, the gorgeous hunk has proven to have impressive chops on two daytime soaps." Despite Wilson being a popular casting choice, the writing for his character was very poorly received. Daytime Confidential listed the exploration of the character's backstory at #2 in its list of the "10 Worst Soap Opera Storylines of 2014." The blog admitted that had the actors (including Wilson's costars Chrishell Stause and James Read) been cast in a more established roles, "we doubt they'd be on on a worst list." The site specifically said he should have been cast in the role of Andrew Donovan, son of supercouple Shane and Kimberly (Charles Shaughnessy and Patsy Pease) and brother to Theresa Donovan (Jen Lilley). Giddens later commented on the character's love triangle with Abigail and Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn) "isn't exactly compelling" and Giddens also reiterated that the character of Andrew Donovan would've been better for story purposes. Jamey Giddens of Daytime Confidential initially praised the serial killer storyline and said "The latest in a long line of DAYS serial killers is giving the show back its life" by getting rid of the "nonessential characters" like Serena and Paige. "Praise Soap Jesus" Giddens exclaimed. Ironically, Giddens hoped the killer's next victims would be Ben and Clyde Weston. Michael Fairman of On-Air On-Soaps praised the scenes in which Ben was revealed to be the serial killer. Soap Shows described Wilson's official confirmation of Ben as the serial killer as a "spoilers reveal like no other." Soap Shows christened the character with the nickname "Batty Ben" and said "he's become the creepiest Salem man around." The blog further commented that "Robert Scott Wilson appears to be having a blast playing an on-the-edge psycho who could flip at any moment." However, Ben's third victim in Will Horton would stir up quite a bit of controversy with many questioning the decision to kill off such an important character. Michael Fairman described the fans as having "mixed-emotions" on social media. Viewer emotions over Will's murder ranged from "utterly shocked and heartbroken" to "outraged." Some viewers described the character's death as "unnecessary" while others "could not stop crying" and others believed the character "deserved better" and the decision made some "sick." Days superstar Alison Sweeney who played Will's mother Sami Brady even voiced her own anger over the decision to kill the character. Hope Campbell commented on the manner in which Will died at Ben's hands: "Will was an integral part of the show, and we watched him die in a horrific manner from his own point of view." Campbell praised the production of the scenes and said "seeing the screen fade to black as Will faded with his last breath sent chills up our spines and not something we remember seeing often on a soap." However, she described the situation as "over-the-top" and said the manner in which Ben transported the corpse "added another layer of creepiness we were not looking for." Crimes and Misdeeds *Punched Rafe Hernandez when he learned that Rafe Hernandez had cheated on Jordan Ridgeway (Aug 2014). *Assaulted Chad DiMera (March 2015). *Tried to hit Chad DiMera (April 2015). *Illegally installed a tracker on Abigail Deveraux to keep tabs on where she has been (Jun-Sep 2015). *Arrested for beating up Chad DiMera; charges dropped (July 2015) *Arrested for a gambling ring; charges dropped (July -August 2015). *Killed Serena MasonAug 2015). *Killed Paige Larson (Sep 2015). *Tried to kill Marlena Evans (sep 2015). *Obstruction of justice - threw out the evidence (oct 2015). *Killed Will Horton (Oct 2015). *Framed Chad DiMera for the murders he committed (Aug-Nov 2015). *Kidnapped Abigail Deveraux and held her captive at gunpoint (Nov 2015). *Held midwife, Wendy Taylor, at gunpoint (Nov 2015). *Destruction of property; destroyed Abigail Deveraux cell phone (Nov 2015). *Shot and killed Wendy (Nov 2015). *Hit Chad DiMera with the butt of his gun (Nov 2015). *Tried to strangle Chad DiMera to death (Nov 2015). *Tied Abigail Deveraux and Chad DiMera to a bed (Nov 2015). *Set the cabin at mammoth falls on fire with Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux trapped inside (Nov 2015). *Tried to kidnap Thomas Deveraux (Nov 2015). *Escaped the institution (Feb 2016). *Stalked Abby (March 2016-April 2016). *Trespassed in the Dimera garden (March 2016). *Gaslighted Abby (March 2016). *Stole Thomas's baby rattle (March 2016). *Tried to kill the security guard at the DiMera Mansion (April 7, 2016). *Broke into the DiMera compound (April 7, 2016). *Tried to rape Abigail (April 8, 2016). *Tried to escape capture (April 11, 2016). Maladies and Injuries *Has serious mental Illness (life long). *Punched by Chad (July 2015). *Assaulted by Chad and suffered facial bruises (Aug 2015). *Pushed into a wall by Marlena Evans in self defence (Sep 2015). *Stabbed in the shoulder by Abigail DiMera (April 8, 2016). *Suffered a bloody wrist caused by the rope tying him to a bed by Abigail DiMera (April 11, 2016). *Set on Fire by Abigail DiMera and Suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns on his leg (April 11, 2016). *Punched in the face by Chad causing a busted lip (April 11, 2016). Gallery Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Wesley Family Category:Villains